Kai
by Lena5247
Summary: ninja verson of little kai, and hes mute! read! more chappies to come!


Chapter1: The child 

"In a hundred years a child will be born in a time of darkness, a time of disperses. He will come to lift the curse of war from this land. He may never have a voice in this world buthis actions will speak louder that any words will ever be able to. He will come and heal our village in a hundred years"  
That is what a fortune-teller said all so many years ago, and since, none of that hashappened, or came true, and the village is no better than earlier in the war.The village is a sad, depressed place, that dose not now who to trust, and the villagers are blinded by fear, and anger, that the villagers cant even trust to turn there backs on some one for fear of tem attacking them.

The village is called the Rock village, it resides in a cold barren land, that had once been a warm, kind place and plenty full in there crops, that is before the war, but over the past 100 years when the fortune-teller told of the young child, nothing good came to them as she had said. When she told of the infant, it was during a horrible time, during a cold hard war. The worst ever seen, so many were dyeing, men and women alike, many children where left with out parents or family, and became orphans in the cold war, with no one to guide them, and the fear of the war, and constant attacks of other villages, who were not really aiming for them, but the village above them, the great snow village. ... That war still rages on till this day, with out any hope that the pain and danger will soon be over...

A girl in her 20's lay in a hospital be, pregnant with her first child in her whole life. She lay waiting for her FiancИ to arrive, though he was more her boy friend. They'd been going out since they where 18, and now that they where old enough, being 26 yeas old and done with collage, they wanted to start a life together, and they would have too... they where all set, a baby on the way, a home of there own, and there parents blessings, but 2 months before the day she went into labor, ninjas from the snow village arrived, recruiting men for the war, whether they wanted to fight or not.

They went and took him away from her, and shipped him off to train. She had sent him a letter saying the baby would be due any time that month and he wrote back saying he'd get there as soon as he could. So now she lay waiting, close to giving birth, praying that the baby would wait, until its daddy came but finally...

"Please Sakara, you have to give birth now, or the baby might die or worse we might lose you." A doctor told her, and a tear slid down her soft tan skin, and she shakily brushes a strand of her light brown hair back.

"No I cant...not till hes here...not till my babys dadys here..." She sighed, breathign deep, praying the chikd would wai tjust a little longer.

A man with two colored pared hair had been driving all night, and all day with out a wink of rest, and soon he made it, only 2 hours after she had gone into labor. He walked to the doctor smiling thinking his baby had been deliverd and his wife was okay

"how is she? Hows my baby? Ah, hes so cute!!!" He said happily as he was handed a tiny infant boy. He didn't notice the grim look the doctor gave him.

"Im sorry...she didnt make it threw labor...she died..." He said sorrowfully. "But she left you a note..." HE said handing the boy a note. The boy looked sad now as he opend the letter with one hand and blanced the baby in the other.

"Dear Baby, Dear sweet Adonis,

I'm sorry... Always now i'm waiting for you. I'll wait for my best firend at heavens gates, till u get here, and i'll tell saint pete, i cant go in till your hear. I'l wait for you and I'll watch you and our son from above, I love you too very mcuh...

Sakara..."

Adonis read threw tears forcing both note, and baby back at the doctor, he ran to the top of the hospital and jumped of. Not being able to stand living with out her, with out his love. Leaving the baby an orphan.

The baby infant was put into an orphanage, and named Kai Hiwatari . Years rolled by, sadly and painfully, not in an abusive way...but in a lonely way. Kai never knew he ever had parents, only that he was lonely, with out parents, or family, but he kept dreaming that he would have a family or some one to love him.

But soon after his dreams died once he turned 5, seeing that no one would want a child that was mute. Though he learned to talk threw writing, and kept a white board and dry erase-maker around his neck on string. Soon, a year after kai turned 5, the orphanage he was being taken care of in, went out of business, and all the children who were 6 and older, well at least most who looked old enough, were kicked out of the orphanages, and children younger were sent to orphanages across the country's.

Most of the kids in the orphanage stuck together, the older feeling responsible for the younger ones who were not old enough or able to care for them selves yet, and took care of them. Most of the older ones able to get jobs, did, and did there bests to earn enough to feed themselves and the younger children.

Soon as many days, nights months, and years passed by and before long Kai was 9, a strong, tall, well for his age, burnet boy with deep need some one to care for him crimson eyes. Many of the older children that had carried for Varian and the others soon left, but at the same time, more orphans younger than him self when he was kicked out, were rapidly joining them, seeing as many orphanages where being shut down, thanks to the war, and the needing of able fighters.

So many children during this decade of life, were being kicked out on the streets not knowing any thing of how to survive out there in the cold, baron time. Kai ran into orphans as he wandered the streets, never really meaning to, so it merely just happened and he was unable to walk away from them, he started taking care of them, even though taking care of him self was just as hard, he did.

He found a job as a delivery boy, it wasn't much, but at least it was feeding them, since the man who hired Kai let the 7 of them stay with him and his wife. The guys name was Chase, and his wife was named Merewyn, and they where barren.

kai was still as mute as when he was born, but his writing saved him on most occasions. He was a good kid, never lied, and a hard worker, he was always watching all the supposedly younger children, and never complained...well not that he could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yah new stoire! hope u likly, theres more to come!!! AND LOTS OH DANGER IN THIS STORIE!


End file.
